The Betrothal of Lady Kel
by silvergriffin06
Summary: Kel refused to be a page on probation, and now she's betrothed to...Roald!!! Not neccessarily Kel/Roald, I haven't decided yet. Please r/r. Thanx!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Nothings mine but the plot. Steal it if you want; I don't really want it. Everything else is Tammy's. This is officially disclaimed. I won't disclaim every chapter. This is it. Now on with the story.  
  
A/N This is just a dumb plot that I felt like writing about cuz there are tons of Alanna convent stories, and only one other lady Kel one. (That I know of) If somehow I stole something of yours, sorry, I didn't mean to. Most of the prologue is from First Test. Please review, I don't mind flames if they are constructive criticism, or creative. I don't want "Kel would never act like that" or "I hate Lady Kel or Alanna plots." This is my first fic, so be nice. ( Thanx! (  
  
"It's not right," Keladry of Mindelan muttered to herself. "You're a page for four years. That's how it's been done for centuries. Now they're going to change it? And just because I'm a girl? They ought to treat me the same. All I want is the same chance as the boys. No more, no less. That's right, isn't it?"  
  
Keladry or Kel as she liked to be called, was thinking about a letter she had just received. A letter proclaiming that if she wanted to be a page, she would be put on a year's probation.  
  
The stone was out; her mind was made up. If they couldn't treat her the same as they would the boys, then she wasn't going to settle for half- portion. She would have to become a warrior some other way. 


	2. Chapter one (creative title, isn't it)

8 years later  
  
(A/N I know the time is a little off, but this seemed a good age for Kel)  
  
It had been years since Chisikami, the imperial princess betrothed to the crown prince of Tortall, had died, but the Yamani Empire was still busy with negotiations for a new bride. Every name brought up had been rejected for some reason or another. Everyday, Kel's parents attended the meetings, but today Kel had been told to come.  
  
"Why would they want me to attend today?" The eighteen-year-old wondered out loud.  
  
"What did you say Kel?" Ilane of Mindelan asked her daughter.  
  
"Oh nothing, mother, I was just wondering why I am needed today at the negotiations," she responded as they prepared for the meeting.  
  
They walked over together, and slowly everyone that was needed entered and took his or her seat. Once all were there, the meeting began.  
  
"You're probably wondering why you were invited today," the emperor smiled warmly. "As you know, for many years we have been looking for an imperial bride for Prince Roald, and as a token of our appreciation and gratitude for your family's deeds, we have chosen you to travel to Tortall as his betrothed."  
  
Kel was in shock. She had no idea what to say. Thankfully, many years of Yamani training took over, and no emotions were shown. "Thank you my lord."  
  
As they walked home after long hours of discussion, Ilane studied her daughter. Kel was dressed in her finest kimono, and was a picture of beauty. Her golden brown hair reached nearly to her trim waist as it slowly swung back and forth with each step. Her kimono of dark green silk with golden embroidery accented her hazel eyes beautifully. She had inherited her mother's tall and graceful build and her father's delicate nose. Her eyes framed by long lashes made her appear a dreamer, and you would never guess that she was a skilled fighter and practiced hours every day. She had grown out of her clumsy awkward figure from childhood, and was quite lovely.  
  
What do you think Kel? You can say your true thoughts," Ilane asked her daughter.  
  
"I-I don't really know. I suppose that it's a great honor, but I'm not sure that I am ready to marry, especially without love. I don't even know him. Still, I know that I must go as the emperor wishes. At least I will see Tortall again, and perhaps I could watch the pages and squires train." While she was thinking this, she couldn't bring herself to admit the fears and doubts hidden in the deep corners of her mind. She still had many questions. Kel was so confused. Why her? She considered that question carefully with many others as she spent weeks being fitted into gowns and relearning the Tortallan etiquette. Time flew by, and she still didn't have answers to her questions by the time she found herself on a ship nearing Tortall.  
  
Roald's sister, the crown princess Kalasin, met Kel at the port. She had hoped to meet her future husband, and was disappointed to find that she wouldn't even see him until the ball that night when she would be introduced. Kalasin talked a mile a minute, and filled her in on what to expect at the ball, managing to dodge all questions involving Roald. Kalasin was quite nice, and the two seemed to form a sort of a sisterly bond during those moments spent there on the dock.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~  
  
Evening saw Kel in a gorgeous dress of present Tortall fashion. It was a scarlet gown with a golden surcoat laced in opals. She also had a matching set of jewelry including opal eardrops, a necklace, and a jeweled tiara. Crimson lip paint showed off full lips, while eye paint and dark mascara accented her long lashes and brought out the color in her eyes. The neckline was far lower than she would have liked, and showed off in her opinion way too much of her bosom. Argue as she may, the maids and ladies accompanying her insisted, and the pattern did flatter her slender figure perfectly. Her honey brown locks were curled and pinned up leaving small tendrils framing her face, a style brought about by Queen Thayet. All in all, she was lovely, a beauty to be admired by all.  
  
"Lady Keladry of Mindelan, betrothed of Sir Roald of Conte, Crown Prince of Tortall," the herald announced as she stepped into view. As she lightly ascended the staircase, all eyes were on her to find if the new lady was worthy of their prince, and to satisfy the curiosity of the Tortallans. Even Roald had to admit she was a beauty. And he wasn't the only one to notice. Whispers were spreading throughout the room saying that she could even rival the queen, herself. His friends, Cleon of Kennan, Nealen of Queenscove, Faleron of Kingsreach, and many others including Owen of Jesslaw were awestruck. Though she didn't realize it, she would soon be the subject of many daydreams and poorly written poetry.  
  
When she reached the bottom of the staircase, she was formally greeted by her future parents-in-law King Jonathon and Queen Thayet, before being led off by Roald. He led Kel over to a group of young knights and introduced. Names flew by her, and only a few stuck. Neal of Queenscove and Cleon of Kennan were especially memorable. She was repeatedly asked to dance, and as custom insisted, she allowed herself to be twirled around the room.  
  
When Neal took his place to dance with her, he asked a question that caught her completely off guard. "Aren't you the one that wanted to be a page, but didn't because the stump, er, Lord Wyldon, wouldn't allow it without probation?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I saw no reason to accept second best. If I could not be treated fairly, I didn't want to come at all. I continued to learn the Yamani warrior ways, as well as the Shang art." She said coolly with a note of contempt in her voice.  
  
Neal saw the anger she had on this topic and quickly changed the subject. The continued to converse politely until the end of the song when she once more found herself in Roald's arms. After the song was over, they left and walked out to one of the balconies to talk. Unfortunately, because of Kel's Yamani training, and Roald's natural shyness, the topics were few and discussed quite formally. Roald was wishing for someone interested in the warrior arts, little did he know he was about to get what he wished for. Finally, after long periods of uncomfortable silence, Roald escorted Kel to her room and left for bed.  
  
Kel lay in bed that night thinking hard. She thought about Roald, and his guarded conversations as well as what Neal had said. How could he have known? She also thought about the very handsome Cleon of Kennan.  
  
"Stop that!" she mentally scolded herself, "You are betrothed to Roald, and besides, you don't want to fall in love. I only wish that Roald would converse more freely. I suppose that is what comes from being the Crown Prince." And as she thought, she slowly drifted off to sleep. 


	3. Chapter two (almost as creative as my ot...

A/N Hey people! I'm finally getting around to typing up the next part. Thanx to Sally, Silver Ame, Rokjai, Kristen of Mistallia, Animalrae101, Zuki, The Dark Lady Adrienne, ???, and YamaniPrincess for reviewing my story! Thanx sooo much. And thanx for telling me about the other Lady Kel story YamaniPrincess. This part is kinda short, but to bad for you few people that actually read this. For my purposes Joren didn't die because Kel wasn't there to make him, but he's evil anyway. Please give me ideas for either this story or a new one. I never know what to write. Please review. Thanx! Tata  
  
The next morning Kel rose at dawn as usual. She began her morning exercises with a flock of birds watching. Kel started with a series of stretches and as large a tumbling routine as the space would allow to keep herself flexible. She followed these with arm-strengthening exercises before reaching for her practice glaive. She had just finished an intricate pattern dance when she heard a loud knock on the door. Kel put away her glaive and opened the door to a maid who bustled in and drew a bath for Kel and began to neaten up the room.  
  
After the bath was drawn, she relaxed in the bubbles to rinse away the morning's grime. She loved the peacefulness of baths, and stayed in for thirty minutes before stepping out of the tub filled with now luke-warm water and drying off. She quickly dressed in plain breeches and a shirt, tied her still curly hair up in a horsetail, and set off to find the practice courts.  
  
She was skipping breakfast like she usually did, so she had the whole place to herself. She was in the middle of practicing archery, and didn't notice anyone coming in until she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Kel grabbed the arm of the person and flipped him over her shoulder. She was about to place a well-aimed kick in the groin when she realized who her "attacker" was.  
  
"Cleon!" she exclaimed, "I'm so sorry. What are you doing here?"  
  
In case you had forgotten, oh beautiful teardrop of my heart, this is a practice court, and I for one need to use it."  
  
After Cleon had warmed up, the two of them began a series of.contests. They tried many things such as archery and swordplay, and were in the middle of a free fight. At first she had to convince Cleon that she wasn't fragile or weak, and that he could fight her. After a while, Kel got bored with using basic moves, and used a few quick Yamani moves finishing with a throw that Nariko, the emperor's arms-master, had insisted she practice over and over again. Cleon was well and truly beaten.  
  
As she helped him to his feet, she was asked where she had learned to fight like that. They made a deal. Kel would teach Cleon some of her Yamani moves and he would help her with her swordplay and teach her to joust. They didn't even notice that an audience had joined them.  
  
Many young knights soon surrounded the lovely girl, astounded with her ability to fight. Soon, she was promised lessons in staff fighting with Owen, (since he's just oh so good at it) and the Shang arts with Faleron in exchange for lessons in the Yamani fighting. After being challenged by a few other brave knights, she was preparing to leave when an icy voice belonging to the blonde (dumb blondes) Joren of Stone Mountain was heard.  
  
"Women can't fight," he said with a voice full of scorn. "Everyone knows that. All that they are good for is knitting and dancing. They are weak and fragile."  
  
At the sound of his words, several of the surrounding knights put their hands to their sword hilts and began to issue challenges when Kel's cool and even voice sounded.  
  
"Is that what you believe? Apparently you have never seen a woman fight. Therefore I will fight and beat you. So to correct your knowledge, I am challenging you to a duel. As the challenged, you may choose the contest, unless you are afraid?"  
  
"I fear no woman. I will beat you.at fencing." Being no idiot, Joren chose one of the things that she wouldn't have learned in the Islands. Joren stripped off his boots and began to warm up as Kel wiped the sweat from her brow and did a quick sword dance. The duel began, and Joren appeared to have the advantage-Kel had been out there for hours, and he had a more solid build than the slender body of hers. Fortunately for Kel, he wasn't a very good swordsman, and she disarmed him and had her sword at his throat after only a few moves.  
  
After that, she turned on her heel and walked briskly away to her room leaving awestruck boys in her wake.  
  
  
  
So what do you all think? Is it good or not? Should I stop writing? Please review this! Give me ideas for either this story or other ones. Thanx! Tata 


	4. Chapter...THREE!!!

A/N: Hey everybody, I'm finally back! Yay! First of all, Thanx so much to all my reviewers: Kim, OH MY WORD!!!, Alara, Lady Star, silverlioness, diamondheart-twice, Tin Nyanko, Lady Knight of Kennan, Princess of the Stars, equinoX, The Dark Lady Adrienne, ditzybrat47, Lrnd, Harysk Dragon, Draga, SleepyDreamer, blah, Atlantis Forester, and my anonymous reviewer. Thanx!!!  
  
Ditzybrat47- I luv Cleon too, but so many people want it to be Kel/Roald that I doubt I'll let her marry him. Sorry -_-  
  
Kay, I have to type fast cuz I am supposed to be doing my homework right now. SHHHH!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, Tammy's.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the long A/N. And now, on with the story.  
  
As Kel stepped into her room, frantic maids flocked around her questioning her morning disappearance. "And just where were you milady?" One of them asked in a skeptical voice.  
  
"At the practice courts," she replied immediately, "where else?"  
  
"Ah, of course. We should have known. Where else could you have gotten so.sweaty?" Another answered saying it as if the word sweaty was something wrong. "And do you realize that you missed breakfast with your prince?" The Tortallan maids didn't think highly of Kel, and believed that she was not fit for Roald because she fought. As a result of this, Kel spent little time with them, preferring the company of the Yamani ladies in waiting provided for her by the emperor.  
  
Kel smacked her head as she recollected the missed meal that she was supposed to eat with Roald. She was disgusted with herself for forgetting. *How could I do that? * She asked herself *I can't believe that I forgot. My mother will be so disappointed, and the emperor will hate me for it. Why did I have to be chosen? All that I will do is bring more shame to by family's good name. * After she finished ranting in her head she began to think more logically. *Oh well, there is nothing I can do about it now. It's too late, but if I take my bath now I can still make it down in time for lunch. *  
  
She quickly had the maids draw a bath for her and she proceeded to bathe faster than she had ever done before. Because she got out so soon, she had plenty of time to argue with the maids before finally settling on a simple, but elegant golden colored kimono to wear. Her lusciously long hair was still drying, so she wore it straight, cascading down the back of her kimono.  
  
She took one quick look at her waving cats for luck, and set off to find the mess hall.  
  
She went up and down stairs, through hallways and all over the palace trying to find the mess hall. Kel was incredibly lost as she realized why people had called it a miserable rat warren. Thankfully, as she turned into a new hallway once again she bumped into (literally) the witty young knight named Neal of Queenscove. He had spent his whole life living in the palace, and offered to escort her down to the midday meal.  
  
As she agreed, he jokingly offered his elbow for her to take, and as she had seen many young ladies do, Kel lightly placed her hand on it. They laughed and joked as the rushed through the palace to the meal.  
  
They entered the mess hall laughing just in time. Though Kel didn't notice, Neal was getting the evil eye from many jealous young men. The two of them passed through the line and got their food before heading over to where Roald was sitting.  
  
Roald could rarely sit with his friends because of duties as a prince as well as sitting with each group of people so as to offend no one. Thankfully, the young prince was able to eat with the people that he enjoyed the company of the most. Kel sat down next to him, and across from Faleron of Kingsreach.  
  
Kel was feeling awful about standing him up, and ate quietly, even for her. Many of the boys noticed the unusual silence. "Kel, will you walk with me after the meal?" Roald asked.  
  
"Yes, of course your highness."  
  
"Please, just Roald is fine."  
  
As they finished their meal, the other boys tried to make up for the awkward silence by telling incredibly lame jokes such as "What is brown and sticky? A stick!" Ha ha ha.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.  
  
When the meal was over, Kel and Roald got up, cleared their trays, and left for a walk in the royal gardens. As he led her through the pathway, the silence became unbearable. Kel gushed out an apology.  
  
"I am so sorry that I forgot about breakfast, Highness." (Sorry, I know that was really out of character.)  
  
Roald chuckled lightly, "Is that why you were so quiet? I thought that you had decided that you hated it here or something. I really don't mind at all. You do like the palace, don't you?"  
  
Kel reassured him that she did, and they somehow ended up on the subject of their future marriage. Kel discovered that he was no more prepared other than the fact that he had known that he would have an arranged marriage from when he was born.  
  
After having that discussion, both were much more relaxed ands at ease with each other. Both had loosened up a little, and though not romantically interested in each other yet, at least were becoming friends.  
  
As their walk came to an end, they were even joking a bit and seemed to be able to act as themselves a bit more. They may have walked and talked all afternoon if Kel hadn't remembered the ball. So, Roald walked her back to her room so that she could spend the rest of the long afternoon being fitted into a dress for that night's ball.  
  
Though they did not realize it, Ilane and Piers had been watching them, relieved, that they became more relaxed.  
  
"I think they make a perfect match."  
  
  
  
So, what do you think? Please review and let me know. I am running out of ideas, so give me any that you have. Thanx ever so. Tata 


End file.
